Fight Fire With Metal
by UselessInTheRain143
Summary: Mustang's had a bad day, and The Fullmetal Kid just had to come and make it worse. Character study, may develop further. Spoiler for season 1, you have been warned. No pairings. Some light swearing, rather heavy K .


**Hi! So yeah, FMAB is one of the best things ever. Ed swears a** _ **lot,**_ **so please don't kill me for the very few words that I've had to put in, because without a little swearing, his insults wouldn't be very... Ed like. Pretty much the same with Mustang, but other than that, I've tried my best to write in character. This is just a character study, so I could get the feel of writing the characters. Contains a pretty big spoiler, but only if you haven't finished season one. Should be fine , but if you're at very early ep in season one, I wouldn't recommend reading, just in case. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

Ugh, rain. Mustang hated rain. He stares out of his office window and sighs in distain at what he sees. Rain, fat, tear shaped droplets, mockingly dripping down the thick, glass window and landing on the window pane below. Lost in his rain filled musings, the young colonel doesn't hear Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye enter his dimly lit workspace. 'Sir?' He doesn't answer. 'Sir!' The Lieutenant repeats herself, louder this time, with a strict edge to her voice. 'Hawkeye.' The Colonel turns to acknowledge her, eyes slightly glazed, half asleep by the look of things, she thinks. 'Sir, The Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother are here to see you. Probably to give you the report you asked for.' No answer. ' Mustang!' Finally paying attention, Mustang decides to choose his answer carefully. He considers saying no, after all, when the pesky brat known as Edward Elric shows up to his office, he strides in, small as he is, like he owns the place and then proceeds to start a full scale insult battle while Hawkeye quietly giggles in the corner, trying unsuccessfully to make herself unheard. ' Send them in.'

The Blonde woman nods and leaves his office, presumably to go and get the Elric brothers from wherever she had told them to wait. The little, Milk loathing pipsqueak was going to make the next half an hour or so hell for him and Riza , Not to mention the teen's poor brother, who, in all likelihood would get the job of restraining Edward if he decided that he suddenly wanted to strangle Mustang. Sighing again, Roy presses a hand against his head. A dull ache is forming behind his eyes, and he has no doubt he'll be going home tonight with a full blown headache. Pity, he was hoping to go and visit Hughes grave tonight. But, then again, the rain had already spoiled that plan anyway.

Hawkeye returns, blonde pipsqueak and giant suit of armour walking behind her, both Alphonse and Hawkeye towering over Edward a considerable distance. As they enter, The Lieutenant flicks on the other lights, making the room far too bright for his liking and doing nothing but worsening his ever increasing headache. 'Evening, Colonel.' The shortest of the brothers says, walking over to one of the green, leather chairs and throwing himself down on it. The younger, but taller of the two, bids a polite 'Hello, Colonel Mustang.' And goes to sit beside Edward . Mustang ignores them and continues with his mountain-high stack of military documents that were in need of attention. 'Hellooooo anyone there?' Finally, the colonel sighs and looks up from his paperwork, multiple insults whirring around his over tired brain.

'Fullmetal. Alphonse.' Roy goes back to his paperwork, earning a stone glare from Hawkeye and a confused look from the young alchemist. 'Yeah, so anyway, I brought your stupid report you asked for. Don't know _why_ you make me do them, all you ever do is criticize them, anyway' the pint sized blonde says, with a roll of his golden eyes as he passes over a scrap of paper. The report was short, Mustang notices, and has a few spelling mistakes here and there. 'Fullmetal, I can barely read this, at least _try_ to make your handwriting intelligible And it's 'Were' not 'Where'' He glances over at the boy and laughes at the look of sheer rage on his face. 'Thought you said you couldn't read it.' He growls, furrowing his eyebrows together in an attempt to _not_ kill the Colonel. 'Shouldn't you go drink some milk, or something, pipsqueak?' That was the last straw. 'I'll kill you!' Edward lunges at Mustang, while Alphonse, who had been strangely quite, attempts to restrain his beloved older brother. All while Hawkeye is smirking in the corner of the office, for once going unheard and unnoticed. Edward, still struggling to get out of Al's stronggrip, is rapidly running out of energy. But not anger. 'Calm down, Fullmetal!' Roy says, headache long forgotten about, still being careful not to get too close to the still fuming alchemist. 'It's hardly my fault your so little you make a bug look small !'

The giggling, _yes, giggling_ Colonel scampers off to join his assistant in the corner of his office, while Edward, now even more furious than before, tries to wrestle out of Al's large arms. 'Leggo, Al! Let me maim the hell out of that good for nothing, big headed, weak, little bastard! Lemme teach him an overdue, very painful lesson!' Mustang looks up from his fit of giggles. ' Who are you calling little, I'm taller than you! And _weak?!_ Is that the best you can come up with? We 've duelled before, if you don't remember, but I'm sure you do. If anyone's weak and little, it's you, you little immature, shrimp sized **kid.** I'm the flame alchemist. Remember that!' and with that, Mustang walks out of his _own office_ leaving a still- giggling Lieutenant , a furious, pint sized pipsqueak and a confused soul in a suit of armour in his wake.

'Damn,' Mustang thinks. 'That would've looked great if I didn't just walk out of my own office!' half laughing to himself, he looks out of one of the hallway's streaked windows to find the rain has stopped. 'Maybe I will pay that visit to Hughes.' He says to himself as he walks back to his office, expecting the short tempered kid and his brother to have wandered off to go cause mayhem somewhere else for a while.

He arrives to find them sitting exactly were they were five minutes ago when he left, Fullmetal somewhat less angry talking to Alphonse while his Lieutenant is pouring something that looks like tea. 'Well, well. Look who's back.' Edward sneers. The Colonel , hating the world for burdening him with Edward Elric, ignores the teen, walks over to his desk, sits down and picks up a large stack of paper. He then proceeds to take a great interest in said stack of paper and starts scribbling signatures left, right and centre over numerous documents. Edward gets up from his chair to leave, glancing at the piece of paper the Colonel was currently signing and says, 'Jeez, and you say I have bad handwriting.' Then he leaves the office with a swoosh of his signature red coat, Alphonse in tow, following closely behind him. After the door is firmly shut and the tapping of the boys' footsteps are no longer heard, Mustang turns to Hawkeye and sighs. 'Was he more infuriating than usual, or is it just me?' She just smirks as she answers ' Colonel, you know as well as I do, you don't hate him as much as you say. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out.' Hawkeye turns and walks out of his office, stopping with her hand on the brass doorknob.. ' Goodnight, Sir.' She turns the knob and leaves to go home . After Mustang knew she was gone, He smiles to himself. If only Hughes had lived to see the day, he thinks. Because, he supposed. Hawkeye wasn't wrong.

 **Wow. That was mushy. Not normally the type of ending I'd write. So,Yeah, okay, I just wanted to try my hand at writing angry Ed. The duel did happen, in the 2003 anime and manga. Look it up on YouTube, it's hilarious. I may, or may not continue this, but it** _ **is**_ **a character study, so it's quite unlikely I will. Anyway, until next time**


End file.
